Cage Match
Cage Match is a multiplayer Game Mode featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where two players are pitted against each other, in what is essentially a ranked 1-on-1 Free-for-All. Overview Experience Players receive twenty experience points for each kill. The game ends when one player reaches ten kills, which would result in 200 experience points plus match bonus if one were to win. Strategy This game mode is less commonly used legitimately, but when it is being played the way it should, it is usually dominated by higher level players - usually on a high Prestige - who know the maps very well. Claymores are useful in this game mode, especially against less experienced players, as they are liable to destroy them and give their position away. The perk Dead Silence is useful, as it conceals the user's movements and can help in hearing the other player move around unless they also have the perk activated. Camping is highly inadvisable, as due to the lack of teammates, the only enemy will know exactly where the camping player is, and is highly likely to revenge kill. Silencers have limited value; they can conceal a player's position if they miss their target, but the enemy will always know where they were killed from, due to the KillCam. Boosting This game mode is popularly used for Headshot Boosting, in which two methods are used; one involves joining an empty match and quickly inviting a friend, or more commonly changing the player's Clan Tag to "HSx3", which is known to many players as "Head Shot Times 3", where three headshots will be carried out by each player, until one kill remains where one will get the final kill. This final kill is reversed in follow-up games, should there be any. As this playlist was primarily used for boosting, people playing it were accused of boosting even though they didn't boost. Some experienced players like to pretend they will boost with the other player (by putting (HSx3)) only to kill the other player repeatedly when they don't expect it. This will, however, cause plenty of hate-mail. In Other Call of Duty Games This mode returned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as 3rd Person Cage Match, however for a limited time, as it was removed on April 6th 2010 for Xbox 360, and on May 4th for PS3 and PC. It was then replaced with Team Tactical. Maps The Cage Match game mode features only eleven of the available Call of Duty 4 maps: *Backlot *Bog *Countdown *Crash *Crossfire *District *Killhouse *Shipment *Showdown *Vacant *Wet Work Trivia * This mode is named for the cage matches in professional wrestling in which two wrestlers (often rivals or outright enemies) fight in, as the name suggests, a cage. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, Cage Match is played with Old School rules enabled. *Whilst playing Cage Match, the player's Playstation 3 and Xbox Live Gamercard will say they are playing Free-for-All. * If a player has been boosting, and has the Clan Tag HSx3 still on while entering a public lobby, they are likely to recieve a lot of negative and hateful comments as boosting is sometimes regarded as cheap and for inexperienced players who cannot get weapon challenges, killstreaks or weapon camouflages. * This mode was removed in Modern Warfare 2 to include Stimulus/Resurgence and Hardcore Stimulus/Resurgence Game modes. It may have been removed due to the commonality of boosting. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes